Alopecia, or hair loss, in its various forms is an ongoing problem afflicting mankind and animals. Men, woman and children can all suffer from alopecia, which can result of one, or a combination of, of factors including genetic factors, hormonal factors, surgery, trauma and stress. The universality of the occurrence of alopecia has led to continuing efforts throughout history to discover compositions for stimulating hair growth and preventing hair loss.
A number of “natural” remedies for alopecia based solely on herbs and plant extracts have been proposed. However, such compounds have proved to have very little if any effect.
Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for reducing hair loss and facilitate hair growth and/or regrowth and/or providing a thicker or richer hair coat.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is concerned with methods of using compositions comprising at least one acid, at least one antioxidant and a select fatty acid mixture.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is concerned with using the disclosed compositions to accelerate the onset of the anagen phase of hair growth in a mammal.
A still further aspect of the present disclosure is concerned with using the disclosed compositions to increase the rate at which terminal hair appears on the skin of a mammal.
Still other objects and advantages of the present disclosure will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only in the preferred embodiments, simply by way of illustration of the best mode. As will be realized, the disclosure is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the spirit of the disclosure. Accordingly, the description is to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restricted.